Those Awkward Moments
by Cerulean Pen
Summary: A Woody/Dolly one-shot, where the rag doll is stuck in a bad place beneath the bed, but rescuing her might just be worse then her being stuck.


Those Awkward Moments

Summary: A Woody/Dolly one-shot, where the rag doll is stuck in a bad place beneath the bed, but rescuing her might just be worse then her being stuck.

English Humor/Friendship Rated: T Chapters:1 Words: Woody & Dolly

_Time Frame: Four years since Toy Story 3_

_Bonnie's Age: Eight years old_

**Well, this story kind of goes against how I write, but so did "The Last Forever" and that is sad…this, on the other hand, isn't sad…I can't really explain it. You'll have to read, and don't be offended. =D It's just a friendship thing. Read, review, and enjoy!**

It was late at night, with most of the toys in bed, except for Woody, who was pacing around the bed. It was combination of not being able to sleep and having the strangest feeling that someone was missing. Bonnie was in bed, so were Buzz and Jessie, Hamm on the toy chest, the Potatoheads and the Aliens all fast asleep, even the little Peas in a Pod had gone to sleep.

"Help!"

He paused right in his tracks, one spur on the ground, the other frozen in mid-step. The call seemed to come from under the bed, close to where he was standing, so he knelt down, looking through the translucent bed skirt. "Hello?"

"Woody?"

"Dolly?" he asked, recognizing the voice as the rag doll who had formerly belonged to Bonnie. He was about to lift the bed skirt to see what was wrong, but she stopped him with a blow to the bed skirt.

"Sorry, but you, uh, can't come in here," Dolly quickly explained, her cheeks burning in humiliation. She truly needed help, but she didn't want him to come under the bed to see her. "I'm stuck between a storage bin, and Bonnie's rock collection-I'm stuck between a rock and a hard place!"

"Why can't I come in to help?" Woody asked, slightly impatient, even though he definitely was worrying about her trapped in there. He had heard enough stories about toys who got trapped underneath those big, plastic storage bins and suffocated.

How could she explain to a _boy _doll that she had been in the middle of changing before she fell in between the boxes? Her orange dress lay a few feet away from her, so she only wore an orange undergarment set, which she so did _not _want him to see. "I'm…" Dolly winced, both embarrassed and in pain as the plastic bin's handles dug into her arm. "Not wearing my dress."

Oh. He felt his face grow hot, trying to get _that _sudden mental picture out of his head. "Well, maybe I can close my eyes, but I do not want you to suffocate underneath there," he answered, trying to sound determined, even though he couldn't even begin to think about seeing one of his best friends…without clothes.

"But," she began to argue, trailing off when she saw there was nothing else to say. He was just going to have to close his eyes, because it felt like the two boxes were growing closer. Her soft body made easy to squish between the two boxes, so she had turned sideways, just to allow a better place to be. "Okay, just, please, try to keep your eyes close. Follow the sound of my voice."

Woody closed his eyes, crawling underneath the bed, going towards her voice. "Okay, crawl a little bit further," she instructed, which he did, his eyes still squeezed shut, knowing that his face must be red. "Now, a little to the left, that's where my foot is-no, not your left, my left."

"And that is?"

"I guess it's your right!" Dolly exclaimed, thinking it might've been better to suffocate, too afraid that he would open his eyes too soon. "All right, good, good, reach your hand out a little more, my foot will be up." He grabbed her foot, which was colored dark brown, like shoes, pulling slightly. "Ah!"

"Did that hurt?"

"No," she responded, her voice strained and hoarse, while he continued to pull. "Wait, don't pull straight out, I'm tipping sideways, no, no, I'm getting even more stuck! Ah!" Dolly couldn't help but scream as her soft body turned horizontal in the box, pushing with more pressure, cutting off most of her breathing. "Help!"

"I'm going to open my eyes, you're not going to get stuck!" Woody argued, feeling her turn sideways. She tried to argue back, about how he shouldn't look, but he stopped her, slowly opening his eyes.

It wasn't as bad as he thought it would be: the position she was in covered most of her body, so he could only see most of her head, one of her arms, and her legs. He jumped on top of the storage bin, kneeling down to grab her arms, sliding her right out of the boxes, just as they collided.

The force was strong, sending them tumbling out from underneath the bed, until they landed next to each other, both still to catch their breath. "Let's never, ever do that again," he whispered, just so they wouldn't wake anyone.

"Agreed-I'll be more careful where I get stuck," Dolly answered, realizing that she still hadn't put her dress back on. She yelped, diving back underneath the bed, quickly getting dressed in her orange outfit. "Okay, let's hope that I'll be wearing something the next time I need help."

They both laughed, and climbed up the bed, laying right where Bonnie first put them earlier. In fact, they were still laughing, even as they fell asleep, getting softer and softer until there was nothing but silence.

**Okay, it was short, it was crazy, but so am I! (Actually, I'm very tall, but not the point.) I hope you guys enjoyed it, because I felt pressured to put out something else, just because I've hit a rut with "The Hardest Part." Okay, I hope you enjoyed, and review!**


End file.
